Guilty Pleasure
by Nostalgia Nut
Summary: More over the fact that a cause leads to an effect, Nonetheless, that was the case... ZoroxNami [ONE SHOT]


**Before words are explained, the reflection of this drabble... frankly is blank and not detailed clearly to me. ****Therefore; I'm hoping your comments will make up for the lost impression I have come upon this fic…**

**

* * *

**

Guilty Pleasure

* * *

_…Who knows what tomorrow may bring..._

Time seemed to move so fast when the mood was high. Tense and harsh were nonexistent at this hour... An so within a given moment the entire group had been blocked from reality. Laughing carelessly in the process for none such reason. Not one of them could even remain on their own two feet…Indeed they were all so thoughtlessly pleased...

Glass bottles once filled with rum, decorated the floor as if they were a flowering pathway at the ends of each side. Indistinct shouting…muffled speech…it crammed the silent air of the seas and the once quiet caravel ship. They all were so lost in their hard working minds and busy roles of life... Nothing seemed of importance to them, only mirth and harmony...

The fast movement was stubborn, and a mixture of flow and speed felt awfully long. A heavy moist air visioned the haze of blur dancing round them all. Although with the sense of touch gone numb, it couldn't help but know it was good. When the feeling is known to be good, greed and lust for it becomes apparant...

In flashes of transparent waves did they end up whitout even knowing. The mind losing track of location and losing itself in the process. Knowing where you were was not the issue. As long as the mood was full of joy and slack...worrries were of no concern... A feeling of possession; to float and be controlled freely.

_...Lost without a care in the world..._

If only she could think at the moment and take the action of stopping this now…. Her mind was already throbbing like dark heavy masses of smoke ramming around her thoughts. The mind was off the world and swaying in somewhere else unknown to her. To think; she used to be so good at resisting such deception…

Maybe deception wasn't the word…no that was too harsh to say it as that. A drink would wash your troubles down and out. It was only too much of the source that added more to your collection. So maybe it was more of an undeniable relief from the world that might cause the risk…The risk of advantage…

The body was so numb, and hands were already stroking the outside shell of her pale flesh. Her eyes could barely hold a strong gaze at the other shadow hunched over in a spooning position. There were slight nibbles of chattering teeth by the neck, and something firm was grasping her sides…

_What could possibly say no if it felt so right to her?_

Movement had gradually lost its role in the nerve and she was none other than a toy. It was either these calloused hands that guided her closer or a trail of hot breath if she lost the scent completely. Soon when chilled air fell dry and the heat burned in between…she collapsed insensibly onto whatever felt so warm beneath her…

Still something trickled in the back of her mind to pull away. It was the scenes regaining her conscious. Slowly but surely some tense force was being pressed at her arms. It gradually fell into place until the final drop had stung her skin abruptly cold producing the sliver. Something was pinning her down to a soft yet thick layer of fiber.

Struggling wasn't worth it. The looming shadow overcastted her completely in seconds... An extra layer that crawled all over the trembling skin… The sensation returned once again with a passionate fire lighting its way to the height. It wasn't painful and yet she couldn't help but to go along and have faith in this leader…

It was alive. A breath was blowing at the crock of her neck; its steaming feature set flames of thrill at her spine. Each time the space grew thin, it fell in deeper until the two pieces fit nearly perfectly…till…

_...It hurt…_

It hurt now… Pain flashed back in every joint of her chest and all… Her insides squirming faster in relation to the heart. She wanted to scream; wanted to enforce whatever piercing cry that might haul this stabbing ache away completely. It felt so hard when everything came back in one shove, and now it was not the slow pace it used to be.

She couldn't. Her own mulish lips were being smoothed out by soft…texture disturbances… It silenced her screams down to moans and hushed cries of whatever issued from her gasping breath. All the while of wanting to scream... It did coax her into becoming lax and free…

_...A soothing melody..._

In moments the climax had broken with an exasperated sigh, one she never knew that was being held in... It taunted her thoughts to why this was happening and under what circumstances did she end up doing it anyway…?

Either way it was no matter. She was under the influence…so to say…to drunk to care…about now, tomorrow, or the many unanticipated days after…

The shadow was gaining more detail now. Its once darkened frame had grown light from the interior of the chest and out. The arms still pinning her down had now eroded a tan display of color; droplets of sweat could be seen all over them. A shade of jaded hair was gently breezing along her temple. The slight open air from the outside window leading its flow...

There was a moment…a time to see it clearly… Her eyes were barely done adjusting, but she forced herself to strain at the looming figure… Vastly ignoring the squints of twinning pains, the eye had managed to see though it's opposing force. It helplessly struggled open to scan this invariable blur evidently for the first time…

There was a weakness…the body was suffering increasingly… the muscles tightening the strings of tissue to thin delicate threads of paper. Threads so delicate, a snap would send them offline the instant of contact. So the time was now or forever pitch black darkness would meet the end of this mystifying night.

_… It never happened…_

She never saw him under the light that gave aid to her…it didn't help… A placid touch had invaded the skin of her own; slowly it settled the ends of her eyes to a leisurely close…

His touch was firm anywhere but here, his strength put to a hold by a swaying mind that refused to set back and wait to cool. He too, was drifting in his own world that he thought was impossible to lose himself in…

And there he was…gently pressing her dreamily lids down with cautious fingers that could crush the human lung in one grasp. After the a few stifled yawns they shut without further assistance.

He lay at the side of the sleeping navigator, wondering how close they had been and if it was even right... Finally he couldn't think. The alcohol still poisoned his mind like the other sleeping soundly close to him. It was put aside as if forced to anyway. The body could only take so much and then collapse to meet solitude…

Although accepting the truth would take time for the swordsman, something's are better left out in remembrance. He shook his head again in reluctance… All the while he knew why…

_…Yet there he was…trapped…in a bliss…_

* * *

**Before words are explained, the reflection of this drabble frankly is blank and not detailed clearly to me. Therefore, I'm hoping your comments will make up for the lost impression I have come upon this fic…**


End file.
